Iron Fist: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch
"Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" is the third episode of season one of the martial arts action series Iron Fist, which is based upon a comic book character of the same name, who appears in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The series stars Finn Jones in the lead role of Danny Rand, also known as Iron Fist. co-starring in the series is Jessica Henwick was Colleen Wing, Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum, Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum, and David Wenham as Harold Meachum. The episode was directed by Tom Shankland with a script written by Quinton Peeples. All episodes from season one of the series premiered on the Netflix instant streaming video service on March 17th, 2017. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Iron Fist was created by executive producer and writer Scott Buck. The series is based on the Marvel Comics character of Danny Rand, who was created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gil Kane. The character was introduced in ''Marvel Premiere'' #15 in May, 1974. * "Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" and "IF: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" both redirect to this page. Allusions * This episode presents the second and third connections to the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as the MCU TV universe presented in the series. The most obvious of which is Jeri Hogarth, who is a lawyer and family friend of the Rands. She was also known to throw some work to rough-and-tumble private detective Jessica Jones over in her her own series. * The mysterious voice that speaks to Harold Meachum and taps a cane on the floor is Madame Gao. She made appearances in season one of Daredevil. She first appeared in episodes eight, "Into the Ring". Actress Wai Ching Ho reprises the role of the character. * Jeri Hogarth has good reason to be a quick-draw with the pepper spray. She was accosted by the mind-controlling Killgrave over on Jessica Jones. Quotes * Danny Rand: They're supposed to be my friends. * Jeri Hogarth: I can help you get your business back, but I cannot help you make friends. .... * Danny Rand: You were like a brother to me. A terrible jackass of a brother, but still I looked up to you. .... * Joy Meachum: If this is too much for you... * Ward Meachum: What? * Joy Meachum: Oh, you've got your look. Your sweaty, scowly, stick-up-your-ass thing. * Ward Meachum: Wow, confidence builder. .... * Ward Meachum: You could have just taken the money and had a great life. * Danny Rand: It's my name. And it means something. .... * Colleen Wing: You're an escaped mental patient who can't even afford a haircut. * Danny Rand: Yes, I can, I just haven't gotten around to it. .... * Joy Meachum: You know in another life, this would have been romantic. * Danny Rand: In another life, you wouldn't have drugged me and sent me to a mental hospital. * Joy Meachum: Fair enough. Crew * Laray Mayfield, CSA - Casting * Julie Schubert, CSA - Casting * Evan Perazzo - Producer * Cristine Chambers - Co-producer * Pat Charles - Supervising producer * Tamara Becher-Wilkinson - Supervising producer * Quinton Peeples - Co-executive producer * Ian Stokes - Co-executive producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Alison Engel - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Scott Buck - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Tom Lieber - Co-producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Joseph White - Co-producer * Keira Morrisette - Co-producer * Manuel Billeter - Director of photography See also External Links * * * * * * "Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" at the MCU Wiki